WCPD Volume II
by Ms Isabella
Summary: Second round of the Shuffle Ficlet challenge. This round, the focus is on Antonio and Buffy. Enjoy!


Radio Chicago: WCPD Vol. II

_Author's Note: Since I had so much fun writing the first Shuffle Challenge, I decided to do one more. Challenge is to place your MP3 player on shuffle, write a ficlet on the first 10 songs. When the song is over, time's up and on to the next song. _

#1 Being With You Smokey Robinson

_Chicago, May, 2013_

Antonio paced in front of the restaurant. He had only had a few dates with the very sweet and sexy Grace Margaret Rodriguez, AKA Buffy. He still felt weird about dating her because he had worked Vice with her older brother Marco. They had gone to the Cubs game for their first date because she had won the monthly raffle at St. Ignacious, and in the summer, the monthly raffle was Cubs tickets. He had to do a bunch of Detective work to track her down because when he had met her at the Zoo, she told him to play Detective to not only find her but to get her phone number. He had no idea that she was Marco's sister until Marco had shown up at Buffy's son's Little League game. That little surprise had revealed that not only was Marco Julian's Uncle, but his Godfather as well.

Buffy saw him pacing in front of the restaurant and smiled. He was a good guy. He seemed so nervous about this date. He didn't have to be.

He saw her and rushed over to greet her. He gave her a quick hug. "Hi. So glad you could come."

She hugged him back. "Of course I would. I like being with you."

"I like being with you too," he admitted. He opened the door for her and allowed her to enter the restaurant.

#2 Upside Down Diana Ross

_Chicago, October 2013_

Buffy slid her headphones off and set them on the mixing board. She loved her job as a DJ at the oldies radio station, but today seemed to be a never ending afternoon. She had just played Diana Ross' song Upside Down. She had heard the song a million times before, but she had never paid attention to the lyrics until today. The lyrics had hit too close to home. Antonio had her turned upside down, inside out, and round and round. The only thing that didn't fit was the mention of cheating. Antonio wasn't the type to cheat.

'_Oh, shit. I'm in love with him,'_ she realized.

That thought alone brought on a new set of problems. She had Julian to raise, and he had Eva and Diego. She wondered if a serious relationship with Antonio would work.

#10 Wicked Game Chris Isaak

_Author's Note: This one was the most difficult to write of the challenge. I kept getting distracted by Chris Isaak's voice, not to mention that the song is so sad and haunting. Tried my best with this one. Hope you don't hate it. _

_Chicago, October 2013_

Buffy sighed at her sudden realization. She didn't want to be in love with Antonio. Being in love with Antonio carried too much responsibility. His ex wife, his kids, visitation. It was all too much.

She had her baggage too, but it wasn't as drama filled as his. She had a son. He had a teenage daughter that wasn't sure if she could trust Buffy yet. She was grateful her son and his son got along, bonding by their love of sports.

She sighed. This was not going to be easy. She heard Chris Isaak coming from the studio. She sighed. She was screwed and she knew it. She sighed.

"All right, all right. I give up. I love him," she admitted. "Damn the torpedoes. I'm all in."

#4 I Need A Lover John Cougar (AKA John Cougar Mellencamp)

_Author's Note: This song's intro is over two minutes long. Lots of time to think, but not much time to write)_

_Chicago, November 2013_

Buffy slipped into the dress she had bought specifically for this date. She adjusted the hemline and the neckline and reached for her bottle of Chanel #5. According to her mother, no man could ever resist a woman wearing it.

Antonio knocked on the back door and straightened his tie. They had reservations. He had everything planned. A quiet, romantic dinner, and back to his place.

Buffy answered the door. Antonio took her in. She looked beautiful. "Come in," she said.

He stepped inside. He gave her a hug. She gave him a kiss as she hugged him back.  
"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, "she said as she kissed him again.

At that instant, that spark between them seemed to ignite and catch fire. Antonio found himself walking her backwards from the back porch into the kitchen and through the living room.

"Bedroom's upstairs," she whispered.

Antonio took her hand. "Show me."

As she led him upstairs, she remembered they had reservations. "Better cancel our reservations."

#5 Moondance Van Morrison

_Chicago, May 2014_

With the first Hernandez BBQ of the summer season finished, Buffy's brothers, sisters in law, nieces, and nephews made their way to their vehicles. Julian had been sent upstairs to take his bath. Buffy closed the back door and was ready to lock it when she saw Antonio coming toward her with a blanket, bottle of wine, and two glasses in his hands.

"What in the world?"

"Julian's taking a bath. I told him he could play X box till it was time for him to go to bed. Come on," he said as he gave her hand a playful tug.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her across the yard and behind the garage.

"Right here," he said as he stopped and spread the blanket out on the ground.

He set the wine bottle and glasses at the edge of the blanket. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. Buffy sat down and Antonio leaned over to kiss her. "Been dying to do that all day."

"Yeah, well, don't be getting any ideas. We're not making love out here."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I just wanted to spend some quiet time with you and have you help me drink this bottle of wine."

Buffy snuggled into him. Antonio was a romantic, and she loved that about him. No one else would have thought to bring a blanket outside to have a little bit of alone time. She sighed, wishing that they could see the stars and moon, but living in Chicago, that would never happen unless there was a blackout.

"You are too good to me, Antonio Dawson."

"I love you, Graciela."

He uncorked the wine and poured a glass. He handed it to her.

"I love you too."

He poured another glass and corked the bottle, setting it against the wall of the garage.

"To us. And love."

She raised her glass and lightly touched his with it.

#3 Endless Summer Nights Richard Marx

_Union Pier, Michigan, July 2014_

Buffy and Antonio walked on the beach. Her Mother and Marco were all too willing to watch Julian. She was so grateful that Antonio always seemed to sense when she was stressed and needed a break. He had picked her up after worn and off they went to this beautiful little wine country. She stopped walking and slid her arms around Antonio.

"Thank you for this," she said before she kissed him.

"You're more than welcome. But I had an ulterior motive," he confessed.

"You did?"

"Yes."

He broke her embrace and dropped to his knees. She looked down at him. He took her hand.

"_Graciela, __quieres casarte conmigo?" _he asked, holding his breath.

She felt tears forming in her eyes. Romantic weekend. Romantic walk on the quiet beach. He had gone to all of this trouble to ask one simple question. The question she had never expected to hear from him.

"Si."

#6 Shattered Dreams Johnny Hates Jazz

_Chicago, December 2014_

Buffy made her way into the radio station, wondering what this mandatory meeting was about. The Arbitron ratings weren't done yet, so they station manager couldn't complain that they weren't good enough.

She walked into the conference room and greeted everyone and found a seat at the table. She looked around and noticed that everyone was on edge. Even the comedian wasn't cracking jokes.

The station manager entered and closed the conference room door. He greeted everyone, then dropped the bomb.

"As you all know, the station was sold in October. The new owners have decided to bring their own staff on board. You are all being laid off as of 12 noon. I have your last paychecks and your severance here. Please don't think you were doing your jobs poorly because you weren't. The new owners just wanted to go in a new direction."

Buffy sat back in her chair. She had no idea what she was going to do. She had a son to raise. She needed to work. She stood up from the table and got out of her seat. The station manager handed her an envelope. She stuffed it in her purse and left the building.

She got into her car and drove to her parents' house.

#8 Hard To Say I'm Sorry Chicago

_Chicago, February 2015_

Antonio was undercover. She knew it was part of the job, but she hated it. She hated it even more now that she was a cadet at the CFD Academy. Classes were tough and she missed having Antonio around to remind her she was doing fine and holding her own.

She made two plates from the crock pot and called Julian to the table. He came in carrying his phone.

"Uncle Marco wants to know if there's enough for him."

"Tell him yes, but to hurry up or there won't be anything left."

Julian sent off a text before he sat down.

Ten minutes later, Marco entered the house. Buffy rose and made him a plate.

"You're still mad at me?" he asked as he sat down at the table.

"Not really," she admitted. "I thought you and Dad would be mad at me for going CFD instead of CPD."

"Well we are. You could have joined the Force."

"Didn't want to. Having a father, a brother, and a fiancé that are all cops is enough. Besides, I like firefighting."

"You haven't fought one yet. You're still doing class time."

"But it's interesting. And I like the Arson end of it. Trying to figure out where it started and stuff. It's fascinating."

Marco looked over at Julian. "Little Man, I have a feeling your Mom's going to wind up in Arson Investigation before her career is through."

Julian stuffed a bite of potato in his mouth and nodded. He swallowed and looked at Marco. "You owe her an apology for being so mean to her for not going the CPD route."

Marco looked at his nephew and Godson. "Hard for me to say I'm sorry," he said.

Julian stared at him. After a few seconds, Marco squirmed. Julian had a stare that could make any seasoned detective flinch.

"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry Buff. I shouldn't have pushed it on you. Especially if you like Fire."

"It's okay. I just didn't think I would make a good cop."

"But I'll bet you're going to be one hell of a firefighter."

#7 Forever Kenny Loggins

_Chicago, March 2015_

"Buffy, can I ask you a question?" Eva asked nervously.

"Of course. You can ask me anything, Eva."

Buffy turned away from the rack of wedding dresses and walked over to Eva. She noticed two empty chairs along the wall. She led Eva to them.

They sat down in the chairs. Buffy waited patiently while Eva seemed to be gathering her thoughts.

"When you and Dad get married, I'm going to be your stepdaughter, and Diego will be your stepson."

"That's correct," Buffy acknowledged.

"I know a lot of kids whose stepmothers are mean to them."

Buffy looked at Eva. She could see the worry all over her face. "And you're worried that I'm going to suddenly be mean to you and Diego the minute your Dad and I are married."

Eva nodded.

"Not going to happen."

"No?" Eva asked, relief flooding through her.

"No. You know why?"

"Not really," she admitted.

"Because I love your Dad. Your Dad loves you two. How can I love your Dad enough to marry him and not love you two? You're part of him."

"You love us?"

"Of course I do. You and Diego, you weren't born under my heart like Julian was. But you two are special because you were born in my heart."

"That doesn't make sense."

Buffy pointed to her heart. "I got pregnant and had Julian. So, he was born under my heart," she explained.

Eva nodded in understanding.

"But you and Diego, you were born under your Mom's heart. Since I didn't give birth to you, and I love you two, you were born in my heart."

Eva thought this over for a few minutes. "So, what you're saying is that you love me and Diego even though we aren't yours?"

"You've got it."

Eva got up from her chair and threw her arms around Buffy. "I love you too."

#9 Still The One Orleans

_Chicago September 2040_

Antonio and Buffy walked into Eva's restaurant. They had just come from Church and their vows renewal ceremony. Eva had hung banners, bridal bells, and balloons all over the restaurant.

"Wow, she went all out," Antonio said as he slid his arm around Buffy's waist.

"She sure did. And I've got to check out the cake. She'll be insulted if I don't."

Antonio gave her cheek a quick kiss before she made her way over to the wedding cake off in the corner of the dining room. She took out her phone and took pictures. It was a beautiful cake. The only difference between this one and the one she had shared with Antonio twenty five years earlier was this one had Happy 25th Anniversary written on it in blue icing.

"You like it?"

Buffy turned to see Eva behind her. "I love it," she said as she hugged Eva. "You did a beautiful job, as always."

"It was the least I could do. I just can't believe you and Dad have been married 25 years."

"Neither can I. It seems like it was just yesterday we were getting married."

"And look at all that's happened. You went to the Fire Academy, got to be a firefighter, made Arson, had Nicholas and Michael, put me through Culinary school, put Julian and Diego through the Academy. You've done a lot."

"So have you, Eva. You have a beautiful and successful restaurant. That's not easy to do in Chicago."

Antonio made his way over to Eva and Buffy. It still warmed his heart that his daughter and his wife got along. He had worried about that the whole time they were dating. Buffy had encouraged Eva's love of baking, and that had started them down the path of accepting each other. He reached Eva and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"The cake is beautiful, and you really didn't have to do all of this."

"Yes I did, Dad. You only get married 25 years once."

The DJ opened up his mic. "I see the bride and groom have arrived. That means I get to start playing. So, congratulations Antonio and Buffy. The kids have requested music from your era, starting with the 70's, so what better way to start off this reception than with one by Orleans…. "

Buffy heard the opening notes of Still The One and smiled. The song definitely was her and Antonio. She still wanted to talk to him in bed, he still turned her head, and he still made her laugh.

She felt Antonio's arms around her waist.

"Graciela, shall we dance?" he asked.


End file.
